The Destructor
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hans intended to use Elsa as a weapon, he threatens her sister and her title as Queen of Arendelle. She faces a hard choice between giving up her sister or becoming the monster everyone once feared she was.


Elsa and Anna were led down the Hall passing other cells the man behind her pushed her harshly Elsa walked forwards quickly as he did so. "I'm so sorry Anna, I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I can't believe I thought it would be a good idea." The two men stopped and opened up a door. Throwing Anna in first and tossing Elsa towards the floor second, she landed on her hands and knees as the door slammed shut and was locked.

"It's not your fault Elsa." Anna breathed out. "I should've listened to you! I never should've trusted him, now just look where it's gotten us."

Elsa propped herself up against the wall her long winter cloak wrapped around her and trailing onto the cold floor. Anna already seemed to be shivering in the opposite corner. It was freezing down in the cellars. The Queen walked over to her and wrapped the dark blue cloak around her sister. "You're going to be okay, Anna I'll get us out of this I promise." Anna brought the cloak closer to her. "Thanks Elsa." She said her small voice wavering.

* * *

"Bring Elsa to me." Hans ordered

The men walked down into the cellars again. "His majesty requests your presence." they looked at Elsa and unlocked the door harshly escorting her out of the little prison cell.

"Be careful!" she hissed "Get your vile hands off me!" The two men whom Elsa noticed were guards of the Southern Isles walked into a large room they kept her hands behind her back. Once they stopped one of them dug his knee into the small of her back which forced her down on her knees in front of him.

"Welcome to The Southern Isles, Elsa." Hans walked up to her and had the men harshly pull her up to her feet. Elsa didn't speak, she breathed softly and quietly. "Now Elsa, you are going to do everything I ask of you." Hans smirked.

Elsa looked up at him. "Not unless you free my sister. She is going to freeze to death down there."

Hans glared at Elsa and shoved her up against the wall. "You do not get to make deals with me." he hissed angry. "You will listen, like a good little girl and maybe I'll give Anna something to keep her warm." Elsa turned away from him until he grabbed her chin. "You WILL listen to me Elsa. Or do I have to force you?"

"Let Anna out." Elsa demanded. "I will not do anything unless you free her." the Queen pushed him away from her.

Hans glared at Elsa for a minute. He breathed out in frustration. "Fine." he turned to some men. "Go and collect Princess Anna; bring her to me." after the men left Hans looked to Elsa. He guided her over to a couch. "Sit, Elsa." he took a seat and the Queen looked at him suspiciously. "You captured me and my sister for what? To sit and talk?" she asked looking slightly disgusted.

As Anna entered the room huddled up in a blanket she races over to Elsa, the Queen held her tightly. "You're okay." She whispered softly before turning back to her captor "What do you want Hans?" Elsa asked. "You've traumatized my sister, you tried to kill us last year."

"I have plans for you Elsa, you're to remain in the custody of the Southern Isles for ten months under my service."

Elsa glared. "How are you going to manage that?"

"I'm the captain of the guard. I control security. There's no way you're going to be able to leave this Kingdom until your services are no longer needed."

"My services?" Elsa questioned. "Like I would ever agree to that, I want nothing to do with you or The Southern Isles." Elsa was dragged away from her sister and Anna was taken out in the hallway.

"They're taking her to a room. You can relax, Elsa. Although my original intentions were to have you executed I have a few other plans in mind." He looked at her with a malicious grin. "You see Elsa instead of you trying to conceal your powers I want you to use them. The Southern Isles faces drought, our parter in trade has just dropped out of their contract."

"You want me to fix it?" Elsa questioned. "Use magic to what? Water your crops?" She looked at him with a glare. "I am not here to further the southern isles Hans, I have a kingdom of my own to care for."

Hans pulled her to the table and sat her down on the chair. "Listen Elsa, you need to behave or i will make your life here hell. Understand? I want you to smite the Kingdom that wronged us. You are my personal weapon, because well nobody can stop you. Not as long as I have you locked away nice and safe in The Southern Isles."

"If I disagree." Elsa asked

"I'd say it would be fun to watch you scream as I kill Anna, but letting the two of you slowly die down in the dungeons sounds like a much more painful option, it will be even more agonizing for the first one to go... and for purposes of my enjoyment, I do so hope it would be you."

Elsa gasped slightly surprised, she stayed silent for a long time. "Fine." she whispered. "Fine I'll do it. But you even think about hurting my sister..."

"As long as you behave yourself Elsa, Anna will be fine."

* * *

Elsa spent weeks in the Southern Isles mostly sitting around as she hadn't been given anything to do. She usually endured constant torment from Hans and a few of his older brother. Although one of them had taken a liking to her.

"Elsa." he nodded. "How are you? Hans treating you well?"

"Not really, he hasn't hurt me but he's not exactly kind, and I haven't seen my sister in many weeks. I miss her dearly, but as long as I behave I've been told she will be unharmed."

"Hans is away for a few days." he whispered pulling her into a room. "Just don't forget as captain of the guard he has eyes and ears everywhere." the man paused "You want to see her? Your sister?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "I would like that very much." she paused "Does he know about us?" Elsa asked curiously. "I mean that you're kind to me?"

"No, I've been named your escort. They just assume I'm doing as instructed. What does Hans want with you anyways, he's keeping everything so secretive."

"You would think I'm a horrible person if I told you. You'd think I'm evil." he guided her into another hallway and opened the first door.

"Elsa!" Anna called out happily, running to hug her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa smiled. "I've missed you so much." The Queen held her sister tightly.

"What does Hans have you doing Elsa?" Anna asked. "Are you okay? He doesn't hurt you does he?"

"No, Anna. But he isn't kind and he has me doing some pretty terrible things."

"Elsa we have to go now." The man nodded. "Come on, if we're caught I'm afraid it won't end well for either of you." he lead Elsa out and down the hallway. "Can't you tell me what Hans has planned, he's been planning on taking you out of the Kingdom as soon as he gets back."

Elsa paused by the doors of her room. It was smaller than her own back in Arendelle. Elsa sighed she really did not want to tell him yet sooner or later he'd find out "He wants to use me to use magic against the Kingdom that dropped their trade contract. Since you've been facing difficulties in farming they're no longer trade partners. He wants me to use my powers to freeze the Kingdom."

"And you're going to do it? Elsa? People could die..."

"I have to protect Arendelle and my sister. Your brother will make my life hell if I don't do what he wants I don't want to do it, but I have to." The Queen looked down solemnly. "Look, I'm really sorry and I knew you would hate me for it."

Grabbing Elsa's arm before she was able to open her door. He looked at her seriously. "Elsa, I don't hate you. But how long do you plan to be a slave to my brother? How long are you going to let him keep using you?"

"I don't know, forever. I can't let him hurt Anna."

"This is no life for your sister. She's locked away in her room all day because Hans requires leverage over you."

"I can't let him kill her, I'd never forgive myself. I... I was separated from her for thirteen years and I never even got to spend one with her before all this happened."

"My eldest brother the King gets back from his trip in five months. Right now the council and another one of my older brothers are running the kingdom. They are not so kind to you, but survive the five months and I'll see what I can do to get you out of here."

"Really? You'd do that, but... You could get in trouble."

"I think you're worth it Elsa."

* * *

That was the last conversation she ever had with him after one of the guards told Hans the two were seen sneaking around he had him reassigned to another project. "Elsa" he approached her backing her into the wall. "You disobeyed me directly! You went to see your sister and you are engaging in a relationship with my brother." he gripped her shoulders and slammed her harshly into the wall causing her to cry out loudly. "He allowed me to see Anna! I never snuck off!"

He backed away and pulled her from the wall flinging her onto the ground. "Fine." he hissed. "You get once chance and this is it. Next time, you'll get it much worse." He knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek. Elsa pulled away. "And I'd hate to destroy such a pretty face." he smiled and stood up. "Be ready to leave in the morning, we're heading out and you're going to do exactly what I ask. Destroy the Kingdom and I won't harm you or your precious sister."

Elsa stood up slowly in tears her body ached she had been slammed against the wall then thrown to the ground quite harshly. "Stop crying its unbecoming of a royal to show such weakness."

"I am a wonderful Queen, I am fair and I am a better ruler than you could even imagine being."

Hans smacked her hard across the face, leaving blood in her mouth trailing down the corner and her cheek stinging red. "No more chances Elsa. You've got to learn to behave."

"I am not your pet!" Elsa hissed angry. To which he responded by hitting her a second time even harder. The harsh blow was enough to knock her to the floor and draw a blood curdling scream.

"You're pathetic, so vulnerable, so weak." Hans hissed at her in disgust. "Pull yourself together, get up!"

The weakened Queen forced herself up and wiped blood away from her mouth. "One day you're going to pay for this, for all the horrible things you've done."

"You're the one destroying the Kingdom were headed off to tomorrow. You are causing their downfall. Not me."

"You're forcing me to!" Elsa countered.

"No, I was never forcing you. You chose this fate over your sisters death. Now I'm not so sure I'd trust a Queen that put a single person over an entire Kingdom. Elsa, you should consider yourself lucky Arendelle allowed you to be Queen. But once they hear of what you've done, they won't trust you ever again. They'll be overjoyed to get rid of you, and I will take over the kingdom as planned." He smirked. "As for you Elsa, your sister will live, but I can't promise the same fate for you."


End file.
